Solamente existe un Kakashi-sensei
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Porque simplemente tengo para decirles que existe un sólo Kakashi Hatake :)


**Solamente existe un Kakashi-sensei.**

Novelas porno.

Flojera.

Llegadas tarde.

Horas de atraso.

Absurdas excusas.

Rehuidas desesperadas.

Sólo un experto en la materia podía realizarlas juntas, sólo un hombre en el mundo tenía un cien – un diez como nota era muy poco – en la materia "forma-de-ser".

Sino llegaba tarde, eludía fácilmente cuando era cuestionado poniendo una y mil excusas que la pobre kunoichi médico estaba harta de oír o leía porno delante de ella.

El hombre escapaba de ella cuando se veía acorralado, no había sido la primera de muchos momentos.

_Patético…_

— No entiendo como puede huir sabiendo que está en malas condiciones ¿tanto miedo le doy?

Y sí, quizás por su temperamento que podría llegarse a comparar con la del ojo del huracán – si no es por decir que podría superar a éste, también.

— Sakura si Mahoma no va a la montaña, ¡VE TÚ A LA DE KAKASHI! — le gritó exasperada su mejor amiga. La amaba, le encantaba charlar con ella, pero aborrecía cuando el flujo de conversaciones se entornaba al estúpido y vago de Hatake Kakashi quien ahora escapaba de las atenciones del hospital teniendo 39 grados de fiebre.

Seguramente, pensó la rubia Yamanaka, estaba leyendo sus novelas pornográficas de mierda que el muy pervertido coleccionaba con tanto afán e ímpetu como ella cuando veía revistas de moda o se arreglaba para verse bella siempre.

Alguien debía ponerle los límites, ese hombre no podía hacer de su vida un caos para la de los demás. Porque era todo una cadena, un círculo vicioso en el cual él empezaba algo y se hacía cadena pasando uno por uno. No era la primera vez que el jounin caía enfermo y contagiaba a media aldea por escapar de los cuidados de un médico o un descanso gratis en la habitación tétrica de un hospital. ¿Qué se esperaba que fuera, una de los tantos cuartos de hotel que describían sus novelas? Era un hospital y como tal se mostraba sombría y aburrida para que la gente pensara en hacer caso a las recomendaciones del médico, cumplir al pie de la letra e irse a la mierda de ese sitio.

El hospital tampoco era "la muerte", pero sólo tenía pocas decoraciones cálidas y más seriedad en cada pared blanca con cuanto cuadro pobre de algún paisaje como indicaciones de "no fumar" o "silencio, hospital". Quien sabe por qué reaccionaría como un crío llegando casi a los treinta.

Sakura emprendió camino hacia el departamento de su ex – sensei y ya una vez frente a la puerta, golpeó tres veces.

Nada.

Inspiró y volvió a levantar la mano para golpear otras tres veces más. Esperó "paciente".

Nada.

No iba a perder tan rápido los estribos…

Bueno, eso es lo que creyó porque a la cuarta vez – hubo una más antes – golpeó tan fuerte la puerta que la madera se resquebrajó y cedió a abrirse por su propietario, el cual no se vio venir el puño en el medio de su frente ante la no muy atenta pelirrosa que insistió reiterativamente y su puño se clavó en algo menos duro que la madera.

El jounin – débil por estar enfermo – cayó de espalda y de lleno al suelo. La medic-nin se cubrió la boca con ambas manos por la sorpresa y la preocupación, y sin pensarlo se arrodilló junto al pobre ninja medio-muerto con sus ojos bicolores en forma de espiral y una mancha colorada en la frente por dicho golpe.

— Kakashi-sensei… Kakashi-sensei ¿está bien? — dijo preocupada la chica tomando la cabeza del peliplata con cuidado y posándola en sus rodillas. Éste no respondió, perdido en su inconciencia.

Veía todo negro y se sentía demasiado mojado y tapado. Intentó abrir los ojos pero una tela húmeda le impedía dicho intento. Levantó una mano hasta su rostro y sacó aquel trapo que, al levantarlo, goteó en su cara. Lo dejó a un lado y se secó con el dorso de su mano las gotas.

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban descansar en paz?

Ya mucho tormento para el pobre hombre y no sólo por su pasado sino por su presente… ese presente que entraba ahora mismito por la puerta.

Un pensamiento realmente pervertido se le vino cuando la escrutó con la mirada cada paso que daba.

_Atrevida… entrando como si nada al cuarto de un hombre…_

Su sonrisa bajo la máscara era débil, pero no podía dejar de demostrar lo depravado que podía ser hasta en situaciones en la cual él no estaba bien.

_¿Mamá no te enseñó a no estar en una habitación sola con un hombre?_

Sakura no tendría idea jamás de aquellos pensamientos del delirante Kakashi en su estado de fiebre en aumento por los malos cuidados que se dio a sí mismo, por no dejarlo en manos de profesionales y huir del hospital.

_Me hubiera gustado que tuviera puesto un uniforme de enfermera… de esos que son hasta por arriba de la rodilla y un poco más y se amolda a toda su figura…_

Y otros pensamientos más tontos que aquel se avecinaron como la de ser atendido por una médico nudista, o que ella revisara cada centímetro de su cuerpo para cerciorarse de su estado, que le pusiera el termómetro con la boca o se inclinara sobre él apoyando sus pechos en él.

Su rostro mostraba una alegría inigualable a la de un enfermo. Sakura no perdió detalle y ante la sonrisa libidinosa que el peliplata mostraba en ese instante no pudo evitar suspirar cansinamente.

_Pervertido… jamás cambiará._

Pero no pudo evitar contagiarse de su sonrisa; verlo sonreír hasta en el momento más molesto en el cual estás débil, vulnerable y hasta, a veces, irritable él no perdía la sonrisa. Viendo sus ojitos – ambos descubiertos ahora – arqueados y aquella sonrisa enigmática, burlona, pervertida, sexy… ¿ah? ¿en serio? ¿pensó eso?

A ver, empecemos de nuevo…

_Maldición…_

Estaba realmente resignada hoy y para siempre, de ahora en adelante. Hacía tiempo que sentía algo diferente en torno a ella, a su ambiente, a sí misma. Podría decir – conociéndose muy bien – que, a pesar de aborrecer de algunas manías de aquel tonto pero gran hombre, le gustaba mucho realmente y ya no había con qué darle para negar ese pensamiento y sentimiento alojado en un rinconcito de su corazón.

Era tan cálido, tan dulce que hacía olvidar, por momentos, el sufrimiento que sintió por el engreído y oscuro Uchiha el cual ahora quien sabe donde estará, cumpliendo alguna misión o peleándose con Naruto por cuanta estupidez pasara y el pobre de Sai estuviera perdiendo el título de "pobre" al disfrutar dicha escena y quizás, quien sabe, alentando y avivando dicho fuego para que esos dos se sacaran los ojos y después terminaran comiendo un tazón de ramen en Ichiraku's.

— Kakashi-sensei debe cuidarse más, ya no es un niño pequeño para que lo esté regañando — a pesar de estar reprochándole, ella sonreía abiertamente para él. Kakashi respondió de la misma manera, sonriendo y dejándose cuidar por una de las mujeres más importantes en su vida. Su pequeña ex – alumna, la que siempre acataba sus órdenes y no causaba tanto escándalo como los otros dos revoltosos que peleaban por H o por B, siempre tenían un motivo diferente por la cual buscar pelea. Un par de trompadas y volvían a ser los amigos que eran. Eso tampoco cambiaba.

Esa niña ahora era una mujer, una mujer muy fuerte que siguió intentándolo hasta el final a pesar de haber bajado cuantas veces los brazos, pero siempre seguía intentándolo. Luchando por sus amigos, por el regreso de Sasuke, por volver a ser como antes, a mantenerlos unidos como equipo. Ella siempre estaba para ellos y para ella dejaron de estar hacía tanto tiempo, dejándola a un lado para que no saliera herida o para que no "estorbara".

La expresión del ninja cambió repentinamente, sacando la conclusión de que nunca hizo algo por ella o para que sacara su verdadera fuerza… siempre tan dócil y obediente, tan acertada e inteligente, loca como enamoradiza. No fue un buen sensei y aún así, ella nunca se lo reprochó ni dejó de llamarlo como tal… ella se merecía el mundo por la gran paciencia que negaba existir en ella.

¿Quién podría simplemente permanecer, seguir con lo que parecía lo imposible?

Sólo Sakura podía ver de las cosas más oscuras un poco de luz y eso trajo de vuelta a Sasuke – quien aún niega – la abrazó llorando como un niño perdido en busca de calor y cariño. Ella no desistió de seguir peleando por Sasuke, así como Naruto quien, metido como siempre, se lanzó sobre sus compañeros y los abrazó efusivamente, haciendo que cayeran al suelo y aplastaran uno al otro. Sasuke bajo Sakura y ésta bajo Naruto, siendo arrastrado Sai que justo – y por mala suerte – pasaba por allí para ver dicha escena.

Aún recordaba eso, lo cual le devolvió una sonrisa. Miró a la pequeña flor del equipo 7 y le sonrió dulcemente. Ella tan sólo sonrió con pena y un hermoso color carmín en sus mejillas, acercándose para revisarlo.

— La fiebre ha pasado, estará adolorido, pero con reposo y buenos cuidados se pasará…

— Entendido.

Sakura dejó de sonreír amablemente frunciendo el ceño. Kakashi comenzó a transpirar, ella siempre sabía y podía leer sus palabras.

— ¡¿Cree que seré tan estúpida de irme y dejarlo a cargo a usted una tarea que hasta un niño de primaria podría hacer?! ¡¿Conociéndolo como es?! No me haga reír que se me aflojarán las costillas — dijo con ironía. Ese hombre no haría exactamente NADA de lo que ella le dijo, lo sabía porque solamente existe un Kakashi y ¡Gracias a Dios que sólo hay uno! Más de esos y la nación se vería acorralada de gente vaga y pervertida por cada rincón de ese tan maltratado mundo.

— Sakura-chan n-no t-te enojes…

— ¿Tartamudea? — sonrió divertida —: ¿Me tiene miedo? Jooo ni que debiera tenerlo… ¿no cree? — sonrió maliciosamente. El jounin tragó fuerte y sonrió nervioso. Sakura sólo se echó a reír y se sentó junto al hombre quien la miró sorprendido y, muy en el fondo, insinuante por el atrevimiento —. No me da vergüenza sentarme en la cama de un hombre… — hizo una pausa —: Enfermo… o sea, mi paciente — sonrió burlonamente.

El peliplata bufó por lo bajo y la miró con un puchero bajo la mascara. Sakura inconciente se mordió el labio inferior y lo observó fijamente, perdida en aquellos oscuros ojos que parecían hipnotizarla y leerle los pensamientos, viendo su alma a través de los suyos.

Jamás notó el momento en el que él se sentó y se acercó a ella. Tampoco en qué momento la mascara dejó de ser un obstáculo para sus ojos y unos labios la acariciaban tiernamente. Ni cuando terminó bajo un gran cuerpo y menos que menos cuando notó que la ropa ya no estaba entre ellos, descansando en paz en el suelo de esa habitación.

¡Oh Dios y la virgen! Era un sueño sentir todas esas sensaciones placenteras que el hombre que deseaba noche tras noche y disfrutaba de su compañía durante el día la estuviera haciendo suya en su habitación.

El vago pensamiento de la convalecencia de su sensei se cruzó por su mente, pero eso no era algo que se repetía todos los días… o quién sabe…

Solamente él podía causar esos estragos y esas emociones y adoraba saber que él correspondía a ella. Pero lo que no podía creer era lo pervertido que podría a llegar a ser en momentos así…

— Kakashi-sensei no lo haré… no me pondré el uniforme de enfermera para atenderlo…

— Vamos Sakura-chan… has feliz a tu viejo sensei…

— ¿Viejo? Yo no he visto nada de viejo — sonrió burlona mientras se apoyaba sobre su pecho y lo miraba desde arriba. Pudo observar su rostro, era realmente apuesto y no podía entender como se podía permitir ocultar tal belleza. Pero después lo pensó y creyó que era lo mejor, no deseaba que nadie mirara lo que era suyo.

— Umm… creo que tienes razón… aún soy joven, fuerte y hermoso…

— Modestia es tu sexto nombre… — se burló. Él la miró a los ojos.

— ¿Y cuáles son las demás?

— Mmm… vago, pervertido, mentiroso, irritante, llego-tarde…

— Umm… esa última no es una palabra…

— Yo dije nombres… no palabra — sonrió.

— Bueno — sonrió arqueando los ojos y la estrechó en un abrazo —: Pero eso no quita que te guste ¿no?

— ¿Gustarme? — sonó incrédula, éste la miró seriamente. Entendiendo su mirada, sonrió calidamente —: Te amo Kakashi-sensei…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

— Porque solamente existe un Kakashi-sensei.

Y así fue como el enfermo se dejó atender por la médico, Mahoma fue a la montaña, Sakura aceptó ponerse el uniforme – colmada y sin paciencia – y Kakashi fue atendido de una forma realmente tenebrosa como en sus pesadillas, a diferencia que lograba que se apiadara con algunas cuantas desinteresadas frases cariñosas, las cuales eran sinceras y sólo hacían sentir bien y honrada a la gran kunoichi que logró todas sus metas peleando y jamás rindiéndose.

— Es un milagro… Sakura no se ha rendido y pudo en algo con el vago de Kakashi — sonrió la rubia al recordar cuando recibió el llamado de la pelirrosa diciendo que todo estaba bien y que el paciente también lo estaba —: Ahora nada más falta hacer madurar a esos tres estúpidos… — suspiró —: Me compadezco de ti, Sakura… esos tres idiotas parecieran multiplicarse — viendo como Sai caminaba con un cuadro extendido y sin ver por donde iba mientras Naruto y Sasuke se daban coscorrones y se insultaban, Kakashi leía su amado Icha Icha y Sakura se frotaba la frente resignada.

Se rió al pensar que todos ellos eran únicos e inigualables… y menos mal que eran solamente unánimes en el mundo… muchos de esos y no sólo el mundo caería en caos… la galaxia y quien sabe, más allá de lo desconocido caería por ese grupete bastante animoso, desquiciante y descontrolado que tenía dado vuelta a la aldea.

Y solamente Sakura podía con ellos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Tomó un rumbo realmente diferente a lo que tenía pensado, quería hacerlo lemon pero salió lime xD_

_No me importa, estoy re feliz porque pude hacer un kakasaku _*-*

_Me hace muy feliz, se los juro porque AMO A KAKASHI y me encanta la pareja que hace con Sakura…_

_También me gusta el sasusaku, pero no hay como las relaciones sensei-alumna y la diferencia de edades… me puede tanto…_

_¿Me dejarían review? ¿se merece alguno? Espero ansiosa sus mensajes y desde ya me tomo un pequeño break de Naruto's fics para ir a Loki's fics porque ya veo que no vivo para contarlo xD_

_O puede que no me tome el break xD_

_PERDONEN MIS LOKI'S-FANS! Les prometo más Matantei para que lean :)_

_Sayonara y espero que haya sido de su agrado_


End file.
